Chroma-Misaki Relationship
The relationship between Chroma Aether-Ore and Misaki Akane, also known as Chrosaki (Chro'ma/Mi'saki), developed before the beginning of the start of Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems. However after the chapter Cotton Eye Joe, the two got back together Relationship Overview Before PokeProblems TBA. Volume 1 In Cotton Eye Joe, As Chroma was still angry about Red who was bullying him, he was standing near his locker, where he saw his ex-girlfriend Misaki walking on crunches. He began to worry about the girl, so he walked over towards her and ask her questions. But since Misaki was going through somethings, and still angry about there break-up a year prior, and as he was trying to help, she walked away, telling him to leave her alone. Chroma then went to go talk to Misaki's brother, Hitoshi wanting to know what was going on with Misaki, only to get a milkshake thrown on him by Red. After learning that Chroma got milkshake thrown on him, Misaki rushed to help him out and the two rekindled, later the two talk in the hallway, and she makes a dark joke as they get back together. In Baby Got Back, Chroma has a conversation with his auntie Lusamine, as the two talk about Misaki, as he was getting ready for the schools Halloween dance. Lusamine has her hesitations about Misaki, but Chroma tries to assure to her, that the two of them are in a good place. Chroma goes to pick Misaki up, and Misaki's sister tries to warn her not to hurt her sister. The two then go off to the Halloween dance, but before they get out of the car, Chroma worries about the girl but she yells at him and Chroma backs off. They then go into the school, ready for the dance. When they arrived into the gym, Misaki suggested that her and Chroma have sex in front of everyone, but Chroma didn't want to do that. Misaki got angry and made a big scene in front of everyone. Chroma was fed up with her behavior and yellow at her, causing Misaki to cry and run off. Chroma and Hitoshi rush off to go and find the girl, but as soon as they do Misaki was standing in the middle of the street, almost getting hit by car before getting saved by her boyfriend and her brother. She then breaks down as Chroma was there to help her, and she agrees to go to therapy, which she does with her family. In It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (1), Volume 2 TBA. Timeline *First Relationship **'Start Up:' Before My Boo (1x01) **'Break Up:' Before My Boo (1x01) ***Reason: Chroma cheated on Misaki. **Second Relationship ***'Start Up:' Cotton Eye Joe (1x06) Trivia *They along with Quinten and Grace and Quinten and Dakota are some of the few couples to have dated before the start of PokeProblems. *They are currently the longest lasting relationship in PokeProblems, having been together for more then five chapters.